This invention relates to a connector assembly which comprises a connector and a mating connector and which further comprises a guide mechanism for guiding the connector and the mating connector to be mated with each other.
For example, JP-A 2008-512842 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector assembly of this type. As shown in FIG. 9, the connector assembly 900 of Patent Document 1 comprises a connector 910 and a mating connector 950. The connector 910 and the mating connector 950 have structures same as each other. In other words, each of the connector 910 and the mating connector 950 is hermaphrodite.
Each of the connector 910 and the mating connector 950 comprises terminals 920, a holding member 930 and a guide pin 940. The holding member 930 holds the terminals 920 and the guide pin 940. The holding member 930 is formed with a guide hole 935. When the connector 910 is mated with the mating connector 950, the guide pin 940 of the connector 910 is received into the guide hole 935 of the mating connector 950 to guide the connector 910 to be mated with the mating connector 950. As described above, the connector assembly 900 of Patent Document 1 is provided with a guide mechanism.